Forever With You: Itachi One Shot
by ShinySaphire
Summary: Itachi one shot basically the same story I had up before just cleaner version. This story follows the idea that Itachi had an Uchiha girlfriend, but with a happier ending, and no blood relation between him and the girlfriend. The ages are a bit off in this story like I realize in the actual anime Itachi was 13 or 14 when the massacre happened but in this story he's about 17 or 18.


Forever With You: Itachi One Shot

A seven-year-old Itachi is walking home and has just passed the Uchiha sign when a young girl jumps on his back saying, "Tachi-chan!"

"One of these days Suki-chan you're going to knock me over," Itachi said.

"Come on Itachi-chan I missed you," Suki said as she rubs her cheek against his making him blush.

"Cut it out, Suki," Itachi said from embarrassment.

"So how was your mission Tachi-chan?" Suki asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It was fine, just another boring D-rank mission," Itachi said then sighed.

"You're so lucky at least you get to do missions at all," the six year old complained.

"That's because I graduated from the academy, as soon as you do that you'll be doing missions too," Itachi said.

"But I'll never catch up to you, Itachi," she pouted.

"I didn't know we were in a competition?" Itachi said.

"We're not, but what fun would being a ninja be without my Tachi-chan," she answered rubbing her cheek against his again.

"I said to stop," Itachi said removing her arms around his neck causing her to fall on the ground.

"That hurt," she said sitting on the ground.

"Sorry," Itachi said offering her a hand. Suki didn't quite understand where he was coming from. To her it was a simple act of friendship nothing more, but as they got older Itachi realized how other people saw it.

Suki had been orphaned during the third great Shinobi war and was adopted by an Uchiha family who was barely even related to Itachi's family. Itachi having seen some horrible things himself during those years befriended her and they have been friends ever since. Outsiders or people born after her adoption wouldn't be able to tell she wasn't an Uchiha, because Suki had black hair, but her eyes were mostly black with a hint of a greenish gray color.

"Lets go play?" Suki asked.

"I can't Suki, I have to train," Itachi answered.

She folds her arms and looks away, "That's all you do now, Itachi-chan."

"Maybe if you did too, you would graduate sooner."

Before she can answer Suki's mother called, "Suki it's time for your bath!"

"Coming," she called back. "Bye Tachi-chan enjoy training," she waved happily as she runs home. Itachi just puts up a hand.

Some five years later Suki has graduated, but quickly discovers that fighting really isn't her thing and goes into medical jutsu instead, especially since Itachi was already a Chuunin and she had no hope of catching up. Today Suki is sitting on a swing barley moving, hoping today will be the day Itachi comes back from an important mission. The further he went up the ladder, the more dangerous his missions became and Suki often found herself worrying about his safety. Then she sees Itachi walking through the street headed towards the Uchiha district. "Itachi-kun!" she yelled running to him. Once reaching him she gives him a death grip hug.

"Suki…I…can't…breathe," Itachi managed to say.

She immediately let go, "Sorry Tachi-kun, I was so worried about you this time," she said with a small blush.

He tilts his head to the side, "Why?"

"Well you know, it was a B-ranked mission and those are dangerous," Suki answered.

"I made it through without a scratch," Itachi smiled.

"That's good! Walk me home?" Suki asked.

"Sure, you only live five houses down from me," Itachi said.

"I know," Suki smiled wrapping her arm around his as they begin to walk. As they walk more Suki rests her head on Itachi's shoulder making the both of them blush.

Then out of nowhere a ninja drops down in front of them; it's an ANBU ninja judging by the outfit and mask. Itachi is an excellent ninja so he felt this coming, but Suki isn't as aware of her surroundings as he is. So she jumps from the unexpected arrival. "Uchiha, Itachi?" the masked ninja said.

"Yeah that's me," Itachi answered.

"Come with me," the man said jumping onto the wall next to them wanting for Itachi to follow.

"I'll see you later Suki," Itachi said pulling his arm out of hers then jumping up where the other ninja was.

"Bye!" Suki called as he raced off after the mysterious Shinobi. She pouted as she walked home, because she had really been looking forward to talking with Itachi since they didn't see much of each other. They weren't dating, and neither one of them had ever told the other how they felt, but both knew they were more then just friends not that they ever said it out loud.

"What's wrong Suki, no Itachi?" her mother asked as she walked through the door.

"No he came back, but some strange looking ninja appeared and asked Itachi to go with him," Suki answered sitting on the couch next to her mother.

"Well maybe it's a sign that you need to make other friends instead of always sitting around waiting for him," Suki's father said who isn't very fond of her being so close to just one person that's a boy.

"But I don't want any other friends Tachi is enough for me," Suki said.

"There is nothing wrong Suki with having more then one friend," her mom said agreeing that having more then just one friend might be good for her.

"Your brother has to do some investigating on the other side of the village, there are lots of kids your age there, so you should go with him," her father said. He is a police officer along with her brother.

"That's a great idea Haru," her mother agreed.

"But…" Suki tried to protest.

"Fathers know best, Suki it can't hurt and it's just one day," Haru said before Suki can protest further.

"Yes father," she answered. "May I go get ready for bed, I'm sleepy?" she asked a few moments later.

"Sure sweetheart go right ahead, we'll be up in a minute to say goodnight," her mother answered.

After Suki is upstairs and out of earshot, "I told you that would work Mina," Haru said to his wife.

"She didn't seem very pleased about the idea, maybe she had plans with Itachi tomorrow?" Mina said.

"It's just one day, and I'm sure Itachi wouldn't object since he's barley around to spend time with her."

"I guess," Mina, said unsure. Suki went to bed very disappointed because she was hoping to spend the next day with Itachi not following her brother around while he tried to set up play dates, especially since she was eleven and didn't need his help making friends.

The next day Suki is shaken awake by her older brother Shisui, "Come on Suki I have to go soon, so get up already," he said.

"Okay Onii-san, I'm awake," Suki said rubbing her eyes as she sits up. He uses his body flicker to exit her room so she can get dressed. She quickly dresses in a white skirt and baby blue t-shirt, with tan sandals. After that she goes downstairs to eat breakfast, then back to her room to brush her hair, last she brushes her teeth and waits in the entryway for Shisui.

"You're quick," Shisui said seeing she's waiting for him.

She yawns, "You did say soon," she answered opening the door.

"Have fun," Mina called from the kitchen. They wave bye and go out the door. As they were leaving the Uchiha district, Suki saw Itachi going towards his training area with Sasuke. Making her feel like he wouldn't miss her one bit.

She sighed heavily, "So what exactly are you investigating?" Suki asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not investigating anything and if I was I couldn't take you with me. Father asked me to get some supplies for him while I drop you off at Miyatomi's place for the day," Shisui answered.

"Father said you were investigating something, and who are the Miyatomi's?"

"They're a rich family who host parties for no reason just for their kids and their friends, while inviting other random kids, and father is good friends with them," he answered.

"Great," she said crossing her arms.

"Now don't be rude, Suki that wouldn't go well with your bubbly demeanor, oh wait I forgot that's only Itachi you get all happy for," he teased.

"That's not true Onii-san, I'm happy most of the time, I just don't think there is anything wrong with having one friend," Suki said.

"And you want to spend today flirting and kissing Itachi," he teased more.

She didn't find it embarrassing because they didn't do that stuff, "Shame on you Onii-san," Suki said and he just laughed.

"Here we are, try to have fun," Shisui said pushing her inside. She is met by a butler who looks kinda creepy to her.

"Name?" the butler asked.

"Uh, Uchiha, Takataki, Suki," she answered. Takataki was her given name before being adopted. The man motioned for her to follow so she did. She felt nervous, going to a party for a complete stranger and being a stranger at someone else's party. He led her to a courtyard where there were lots of other kids some looked older and others younger. No one seemed to notice when she came in so she just slipped over and leaned up against a wall in the shade wondering what Itachi was doing.

After a while some girls came over to her and started talking to her. They then introduced her to some other people and she talked and mingled for a while. Throughout the party she met some girls she thought were nice and they made plans to hang out, some of them even volunteered at the hospital just like she did so they had some stuff in common. The girls that she had spent most of her time with had to go so she went back and leaned against the wall again.

After a couple minutes standing there alone a boy approached her, "Hello, I saw you earlier, but I don't think I've ever met you before, I'm Chokichi," the handsome older looking boy said.

"I'm Suki," she smiled.

"Surely not the Uchiha, Suki?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" she asked finding it strange the way he said it.

"Forgive me, my cousin, Makoto talks often of you, and I'm sure he will be very disappointed that he had to miss my party," Chokichi said. Makoto was one of the boys on her team after she graduated from the academy.

"Why's that?"

Chokichi places one of his hands on the wall beside the left side of her head and leans close to her face, "Because he's quite smitten with you."

"Oh, really?" Suki said not sure what else to say as she slides away from him.

He places his other hand on the right side of her to keep her from moving away more, "Yes, and I can see why. You are very cute," he answered then there is silence. Suki wants to ask him to move away from her, but it's his party and she didn't want to do anything that would look rude. "So I'm sixteen, how old are you?" he asked getting a little bit closer to her.

"I'm almost twelve," she answered getting more nervous wishing her brother would come back.

"That's not too much of an age difference," he smirked.

Itachi had also been invited to this party, but had promised to hang out with Sasuke so he had just arrived. He was planning on skipping it until he found out that Suki was going to be there. Somehow his eyes found Suki immediately, and he didn't like what he saw especially since she looked so uncomfortable plus the boy standing in front of her was far too close to her for his liking.

Back at the wall, "So does a girl as pretty as you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

Before Suki could answer, "Yes she does, and that would be me," Itachi said in a jealous protective voice.

"Tachi-kun!" Suki said happily. Chokichi removes his arms and the second he does Suki runs to Itachi hugging him. "I'm so happy to see you Itachi-kun, father made Onii-san take me here, but I just wanted to spend the day with you though."

"Well it would appear people here are much too friendly," Itachi said glaring at Chokichi, and hugging her back.

"She never said she didn't like it," he retorted.

This made Suki's face turn red mostly from anger, "I didn't want to be accused of being rude to the host, and embarrass my father," Suki said in a calm tone.

"Don't worry Suki your welcome anytime party or no party, but I must say it is strange and kinda gross that you would choose someone you're related to as a boyfriend."

Itachi was about to give the guy a mouthful mostly for the first part of his comment, but Suki spoke first, "I was adopted by an Uchiha family so I'm not related to Itachi in any way especially since I was born in the waterfall village."

"Let's go Suki we have no reason to stay," Itachi said taking her hand, which made her blush. As they left she also realized Itachi had said he was her boyfriend and she wondered if he had meant it. "That guy had some nerve," he said once they were away from the property. She stopped so Itachi stopped and looked back at her to see she was smiling, "Why are you smiling? You didn't…"

"You said you were my boyfriend, which means I'm your girlfriend," Suki answered still smiling walking up next to him.

Itachi smiled, "Well of course Suki, what did you think we were?"

"I don't know, we never talked about it," she answered.

"Talked about what?" Shisui asked. They both let go of the others hand and slightly jump away from one another.

"Nothing!" Suki said.

"You shouldn't make Suki go back to that place ever again. That Chokichi guy was very rude and was invading Suki's personal space," Itachi said.

"Is that true, Suki?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, it was very uncomfortable," Suki answered then she went on to explain what happened, "…and I wanted to ask him to go away, but I…" Suki said ending her story, but was interrupted.

"You're much too nice Suki," her older brother said.

"But you told me not to be rude, and I didn't know what he would find rude," she said.

"Well it doesn't matter because you're not going back there!" Itachi said.

"Jealous were we?" Shisui teased.

Itachi turned away crossing his arms, "No…" Itachi lied.

On their way back to the Uchiha district, "So Itachi what did that strange looking ninja want you for?" Suki asked.

"That was an ANBU black ops Shinobi, and Danzo the man in charge of ANBU wants me to become an ANBU ninja, which I agreed to," Itachi answered.

"Does that mean you will have more time?" Suki asked hopeful.

"I'm not sure…"

"He will more likely be busier, especially if he moves up to captain," Shisui answered a couple feet a head of them.

"Well no one should hold back a Shinobi as great as you!" Suki said trying to smile. Itachi didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent. They enter the Uchiha district and see Fugaku waiting for Itachi.

"Itachi, I told you not to waste your time at the party. Come," Itachi's father ordered.

"Goodbye, Suki-kun, Shisui-senpai," Itachi said leaving with his father.

"Bye," Suki said feeling that again their time together was cut short.

Once they're almost home, "Don't look so sad, Suki. You'll see your boyfriend again," Shisui teases.

"Maybe," Suki said sadly going into the house. Haru and Mina are sitting in the living room waiting, but Suki walks down the hall right past them.

Both parents stick their heads into the hallway, "Suki, how was your day?" her mother called down the hall.

"Okay, all things put together," she answered in a sad tone.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Mina said.

"I'm not hungry is it okay if I just go to bed?"

"Not until you tell us about all the friends you made," Haru said.

"I met some nice girls, we're going to the mall tomorrow, if that's okay?" Suki answered still in the same voice.

"That's wonderful, and of course it's okay," Mina said.

"Any nice boy…" Haru started to say.

Suki just shook her head, "Too nice would be the word," Shisui said. Their parents looked back at Suki for an explanation but she had gone upstairs, so Shisui had to fill in the blanks.

After that event her father didn't make her go there anymore. Suki hung out with the friends she had met there when Itachi was busy, which between, ANBU missions, training, Sasuke, and his father, was not very often. When they were together he made sure to tell her how much he wished he wasn't busy all the time and could make everyone happy especially her.

Today was a rare day when Sasuke was playing with a friend, his father was doing police work and he didn't have an assignment from ANBU. "I made ANBU captain this morning, which is why I don't have an assignment, I got a day for vacation," Itachi smiled.

"Wow Itachi that's so cool. You've only been in the ANBU for six months or so," she praised.

"Yeah thirteen and I'm already an ANBU captain, guess that's somewhat impressive," Itachi said trying to be modest.

"That plus all your other accomplishments are! Just think Tachi-kun, in a couple years you'll be a Jonin. Then a few years after that you will have your own squad, and some years later around the time your turn 22 or 23 you'll be the perfect candidate for Hokage when Sarutobi-sama retires, again," Suki smiled.

"You forgot the most important part," Itachi said.

"Really? Do you want to make it to Sannin too?" Suki asked.

Itachi laughed, "No Suki. What about you?"

"What do you mean, I'm just a medical ninja and I'm horrible at combat, so I don't think there is anywhere to advance to."

He put his arms out behind him and leaned back on them looking up at the clouds dreamily, "I mean the part where when I'm about 18 or 19 and I ask you to marry me, you say yes, we have a year long engagement before getting married then start our family right about the time I become Hokage," Itachi said then looked at her and smiled.

Suki's heart is racing so fast she thinks it's going to explode. They hadn't even said I like you, I love you, or even kissed yet and he was talking about marriage and kids. "Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself there?" she asked nervously.

Itachi sits forward again as he's about to speak a cool breeze blows past them causing her long black hair to flutter behind her, showing the pink on her cheeks. "Yeah, but that's my dream Suki, to spend forever with you," he answered. At this time Itachi fully means this, not knowing what lies in the road ahead. The pink on her cheeks turns red and she looks away trying to hide her embarrassment. Itachi gently takes her chin and moves it back facing him, "You don't have to hide from me, Suki. There's nothing wrong with being embarrassed about it. I use to be, but I care too much about you to let my embarrassment keep me from telling you how I feel."

She slightly blushes more, because of his hand on her chin and the closeness of their faces, "That's a nice dream Tachi-kun, I…can…I share it with you?" she asked.

Itachi removes his hand and smiled, "Of course you can, and nothing would make me happier." Itachi leans forward slowly; Suki closes her eyes, as does Itachi just as their lips touch. They separate, both are now blushing, "I've wanted to do that for awhile now," Itachi blushed more. She smiled and scoots closer to him and lays her head on his shoulder as they watch the sky. A couple minutes later clouds start to gather and it begins to rain very hard, before they even realize it's getting cloudy. They quickly get up and head for the trees running hand in hand. Their clothes got very wet and Suki was shivering, trying to run home would end in being totally drenched. Itachi takes off his jacket and puts it over her shoulders, "This should help keep you warm."

"Thank you." After her shivering didn't stop Itachi used a fire jutsu to start a fire that warmed the both of them and helped dry their clothes too. Once the rain stopped they walked towards their homes. On Suki's doorstep Itachi kissed her on the forehead before she went inside. "Bye Itachi-kun," she blushed.

Over the next few years Itachi did his best to spend time with her, even if it meant her watching him train, and Sasuke would often tag along at these times. Neither one of their feelings or dreams changed they just looked forward to it all the more. Itachi had encouraged Suki to give the life of a Shinobi another try, but he suggested her working on speed, power, stamina, and Ninjutsu, instead of just taijutsu and genjutsu like she was before. After much training it worked and she was very successful, she was hoping to become a Jonin soon.

Suki was in her bathroom with the door open, she had just finished putting on her make-up and was brushing her hair, "Happy sweet sixteen, Suki," Shisui said in the door way.

"Thanks Onii-san!" Suki said happily giving her older brother a hug.

"It feels like just yesterday mom and dad brought you home, you were really shy and called me Shi," he smiled.

"Me shy, no way."

"Yep, but it didn't last long."

"Are you two going to stand there all day? There's a party downstairs," Mina said.

"Coming mom," Suki said running past her down the stairs where she greeted all her friends, everyone was there except Itachi. She saw Sasuke, and their parents though. "Hey Sasuke, where's Itachi?" she asked.

"ANBU meeting," he answered before walking off.

Suki puts on a good show and really tries to have fun, but without Itachi it just wasn't enjoyable. She kept hoping he would show up, but he never did.

Later that night her parents were saying good night to her before they went to bed. "Thanks so much for the party, mom, dad," Suki smiled giving them a hug goodnight.

"You're welcome," her mother said.

"We're glad you enjoyed it," Haru said.

"Goodnight, I hope the two of you sleep well," she said.

"We hope the same for you once you finally go to bed," her father said.

"I'll go to bed soon." So her parents go to bed and she remains on the couch looking out the window hoping Itachi will come. Shisui went to bed soon after their parents and after sitting there waiting until 11:30pm Suki went up to bed. She was in a deep sleep when she heard a noise; it was her window opening, which she never kept locked. "Itachi?" she asked looking at the dark figure in her room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to leave you, your birthday present," Itachi said placing something on her dresser.

"Oh, thanks," Suki said halfway asleep.

"I wanted to be here so bad, but there was an important meeting I couldn't get out of."

She yawns still halfway asleep, "Don't worry, there were other boys to keep me company," Suki said as a joke.

Itachi teleports beside her, and using his index finger he traces her lips, "I wish you wouldn't say such things," he said before kissing her. "I try, so hard to be here for you, I really do," he whispers.

Suki turns on her back still halfway asleep, "I know Tachi-kun, I'm sure you'll be there next year."

As she said next year his heart breaks because he knows next year, either she and everyone else in his clan will be dead or there will be an all out war inside the village going on. "Suki, would it be alright with you if I slept here tonight?" he whispers.

"Sure," she answered moving over a bit as Itachi crawled into her bed. Itachi fell asleep almost instantly, wishing that morning wouldn't come too soon.

The next morning she woke up to find that Itachi was no longer there. She guessed that he probably had something he needed to do and didn't want to wake her.

Just as she sat up there was a knock on her door, "Suki, I'm making cookies in a couple minutes, do you want to help after you eat something?" her mother asked.

"Sure just give me a minute, I'll be right down."

After changing out of her pajamas and into normal clothes, she opens the gift Itachi left to find two things a promise ring, and a charm bracelet that she had been saving up for, since last year. She was so happy; the future seemed bright and good.

Later after Suki was done helping her mom with the cookies, she headed over to Itachi's place to bring him some cookies.

"Hi Mikoto, is Itachi home?" Suki asked Itachi's mother.

"Here they come now," she answered gesturing behind her. Suki turns around to see Itachi carrying Sasuke on his back. "Itachi why are you carrying, Sasuke?"

"He twisted his ankle, but I don't think it's serious," Itachi answered.

"I'll be happy to take a look at it," Suki smiled. So Itachi sets Sasuke down on the stairs of the porch. "Hm? Looks sprained, but that's easily fixed," she said before healing it with her medical jutsu. Sasuke and Mikoto went inside the house after she fixed his ankle.

"I made some cookies with my mom this morning, and I thought I'd bring you some, and thank you for my wonderful birthday presents," Suki said handing him a container of cookies.

After setting the container down on the porch Itachi took both her hands in his admiring the ring on her finger and bracelet on her wrist. "That was very thoughtful of you." He touched the ring with his thumb and Suki couldn't help be notice that even though he was smiling he seemed to be sad at the same time.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, just can't wait to see the real thing instead," Itachi said, partly lying. He wrapped his arms around her lower back, she placed hers around his neck and he kissed her.

"Itachi are you okay?" Suki asked after the kiss.

"Yeah why do you ask?" he replied.

"Well we haven't had a sleep over since we were kids and you could have just given me my gifts today."

Itachi gently pulled her a little bit closer, "I just wanted to be close to you for a while, since I don't get much of a chance during the day, I thought sleeping next to you might fill the void I've been having from not seeing you." Itachi was being partly honest, since he was missing spending time with her, but knowing that their future was so uncertain he wanted to spend any moment he could with her.

Suki kissed him, "It's nice to hear you actually say that you miss me."

"I'll try and say it more," Itachi said before kissing her, this time a bit more deeply than before.

"Itachi," Fugaku called not too far away from them. The couple quickly separated.

"Good morning Mr…." Suki said only to be interrupted.

"Go home Suki, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay there or at least realize Itachi doesn't have time for you anymore," he said in an angry voice that was scaring her.

"Um right," she bowed then ran off feeling hurt, he was always so mean to her.

"How many times to I have to tell you Itachi you're too important to what we're trying to do here. You don't have time to wait on some girl who will only slow you down," Fugaku said walking past him up the porch.

"Father," Itachi called, Fugaku turns back on the stairs looking down at Itachi who is standing on the ground. "I love Suki, and will spend as much or as little time with her as I please, you don't control my time," Itachi said walking away. He was very pissed off by what his father had said to Suki and the way he treated her.

"You will be going to the meeting!" Fugaku called walking after him.

"I have an ANBU mission, and don't forget to go to Sasuke's enrollment ceremony," Itachi said not even bothering to turn around. Leaving his father speechless Itachi teleports and catches Suki half way to her home.

"I don't understand why he dislikes me so much," she said as she began to cry.

Itachi took her inside an abandoned building so people walking by wouldn't see her crying, "Suki look at me… no matter what he thinks it doesn't matter because you're important to me and I… I will always make time for you," Itachi said kissing her forehead.

"Well you should probably get back home, because if he finds out…" Suck started to say after she's stopped crying.

Itachi shook his head, "I want to spend time with you while I can… I don't have any pressing responsibilities at the moment," Itachi responded before kissing her.

After the kiss Suki smiled, "I guess since we're going to be getting married someday, your father should get use to seeing us together as a couple."

"Exactly," Itachi said also smiling before he kisses her again. They kissed off and on as they talked about the future they hoped they would someday have.

A few weeks later Suki woke up early for a mission, it was a local one, not too far from the village. There were some bandits terrorizing some farmers and other defenseless people. Suki got assigned the mission alone; if she completed this mission with nothing but success she would become a Jonin. The bandits weren't just thieves looking for extra cash, they were rouge ninja who had betrayed their villages and joined together out of survival. First Suki needed to do research, understand who her target was, and how they fought. The last bit of research had to do with where to start looking for them. Interviewing the victims was her best bet, other then the stuff in the file. After talking with countless victims, she got a good idea where to find them and how she was going to beat them. She bought a nice kimono from a local shop to put over her ninja clothes. The bandits were at a tavern with waitress' that would sit and talk with men while they drank. She was spying on the outside, in an alleyway next to it.

"Are you looking for something?" a rough looking man asked behind her.

Suki recognized him as the leader of the bandits from the picture, and description from the locals. "No, I'm just looking for a kind gentlemen, to buy me a drink, I'm parched."

He looked her over, "Are you even old… you know what never mind," the man said. He tried to grab her, but she teleported behind him and used a Ninjutsu to knock him out cold. After that she went in through the back, she took out some shuriken and threw them at the three men closest to her, killing all of them. Then the rest of the men noticed, but the waitresses said they didn't know what happened. So the remaining five guys went back to where Suki was hiding.

Now with the girls out of the way Suki did a series of hand signs, "Water style, cannon ball jutsu," she said. Just as the words left her lips water came shooting out her mouth as fast as a speeding bullet hitting each man one at a time killing them. The third Hokage only wanted the leader alive, so that's why she killed the rest.

Once she returned to the village and turned over the leader to the Hokage she was officially upgraded to a Jonin. She was so excited as she ran all the way home. "Mom, dad you'll never guess…" Suki stopped because in the living room her mother was crying horribly and it looked like her father had cried too, but was now trying to be the brave one and comfort her mother. They both looked up at her grief stricken, "What is it? What happened?" Suki asked. Her mother bursts into tears again and barriers her face in her husbands chest. Suki looked around, no Shisui, and she remembered that today was some big meeting thing, so there was no way it could have to do with him.

After a minute Mina stands up and runs to Suki hugging her, "You're all we have left now," Mina cried.

Suki gently pushed her mother away, "What do you mean? Where's Shisui?" Suki demanded more then asked.

"He's gone," she cried hugging Haru who had come beside her.

"You mean like on a mission right?" No answer, "Right!" Suki almost yelled as tears gathered at the base of her eyes.

"He…" Haru began.

"NO!" Suki cried covering her ears and running out the door. She had lost so many people already, even if she didn't remember them very much, she couldn't bear to hear those words again just like she did when she was four.

Flashback: Suki at age four.

"Where is mommy, and daddy? Onii-san? And Onee-san? Baby Rin too?" the four year old Suki asked the strangers who had taken her from her burning home.

"I'm so sorry, but your parents, older siblings, and your baby sister are dead."

"Where's that? And when are they coming back?" Suki asked.

"It's not a place, sweetheart and they won't be coming back, they can't."

"They have to, they left Suki-chan behind," Suki said.

"You are going to go with a nice man, who has a small family of his own, who will take good care of you."

"Onee-san?" she called, "Onii-san?" she called again, "Mommy?" she began to cry, "Papa?" Suki called tears streaming down her face as she faints.

Present:

Suki is running blindly, leaving a trail of tears behind her, when she runs right into someone. She just continues to cry as she feels warm arms wrapped around her, "It's okay, Suki I'm here," Itachi said holding her tight. He tries to comfort her by gently stocking her hair as she cries. After crying for what feels like hours Suki finally pulls out of the hug and looks into Itachi's eyes.

"I don't under…" she started to say.

"Suki get away from him," Haru said behind her.

"Father why?" Suki asked.

"Because they think Itachi's the one who killed your brother," he answered.

Suki wrapped her arms back around Itachi, "He would never do that! Itachi-kun looked up to Onii-san, and Tachi would never do something that would hurt me!"

Itachi pulled her away from him slightly, "No I wouldn't, but you should listen to your father Suki, he and your mother need you to help them with their grief the same way you need them."

"But I need you as well! Don't make me lose both!" Suki said crying again.

"You'll never lose me or him because no matter where anyone we love goes they're always in our hearts," Itachi said before giving her a kiss on the forehead. She reluctantly let go of him and went back home with her father.

Suki looks back in Itachi's direction, "Father? Why do you think Itachi killed Shisui? How did he die?" Suki asked.

"He and your brother were the only two people not at the meeting today. He drown in the river, he left a note making it seem like a suicide, but anyone with Sharingan could forge such a note," he answered. Then he added, "The note and his suicide also makes no since at all."

"And blaming Itachi does?" she asked.

"Suki, I want you to stay away from him, there's something not right about him," Haru ordered. Suki knew that Itachi had been acting strange but nothing that would lead to him being a murderer or dangerous, at least so she thought. Her parents were already going through so much and she didn't want to make it harder, so she didn't argue.

That night Suki couldn't sleep so she slept in Shisui's room, like she would often do as a child during lightening storms if their parent's door was locked. His scent was all over the room, making her feel like he wasn't gone at all, just on another mission and would be back soon. Shisui hadn't been gone a day and she already missed his teasing and his laughter that always followed. As her thoughts quieted down Suki could hear her mother still crying, Suki buried her head under his pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Elsewhere in the Uchiha district the massacre had begun. Itachi had decided that after losing her family for a second time that this time Suki would be better off dying with them. The main thing was he didn't think she would still love him after finding out that he was apart of killing everyone else. Of course Shisui's death was Danzo's fault mostly, Shisui did make the choice to give up his own life for the sake of the village. There was no way he would be able to kill her himself so he let Madara handle that side of the neighborhood. Itachi talked Sasuke into taking Naruto up on his offer to have Sasuke sleep over, so Sasuke wouldn't have to be there at all, he would be like Suki who was the only survivor when her family was killed.

Madara had made his way to Suki's house, killed both her parents, then went into her room and threw so many shuriken and kunai at her bed that a mouse would not have lived. Madara already was informed that Shisui was dead and didn't bother checking his room and quickly moved to the next house.

It was over everyone was dead, expect Sasuke, and Madara had left. Itachi was looking around feeling very sad and wished he could join the dead he saw around him. He was outside Suki's house looking up at her window remembering the night he had spent there, wishing so badly that he could see her one last time, but didn't want to have the image of her dead in his mind.

Inside Shisui's room Suki woke up, out of nowhere for no reason. Suki decided that she should spend the rest of the night in her own bed so it didn't worry her parents to find her not in her bed in the morning. Shisui's room had more windows so she didn't need to turn on a light, but her room was much darker so she did turn on the light, "What the?" Suki said after seeing all the weapons in her bed.

Itachi had just started walking away when the light from her room shown right on him. Then he spun around and saw Suki standing near her bed with a puzzled expression. He heard her call for her parents and knew that her heart was about to be forever crushed. So he teleports into her room and grabs her arm before she leaves the room, "Don't Suki!" he said.

"Itachi? Did you do this to my bed?" she asked.

"No," he said still holding on to her arm.

"Why are you…" Suki starts to ask why he is holding her arm but as she looks at his body she sees lots of blood, "…covered in blood?"

"Do you love me?"

"Yes…"

"Then don't ask me that and come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"Away…"

"Yes, Itachi, but where's that and why would we leave? Our families are here and even if we move to the other side of the village they will…"

"We wouldn't be staying in the village Suki. And isn't the why obvious?" he asked as he strokes the side of her face. "You still want to spend forever with me don't you?"

"Yes, but you're scaring me. And we're still kids if you think about it."

Itachi wraps his arms around her, then kissed her passionately, "It's now or never," he said after the kiss.

"My parents just lost Shisui, I can't imagine the pain it would cause them to lose me too," she said. Suki notices the same look on Itachi's face as the one she gets when people know someone is dead and she doesn't. "I want to go see my parents now," Suki said trying to get out of his grasp.

"No you don't," Itachi said.

"You did kill Shisui didn't you?" she asked. Itachi looked away from her giving her the answer she was looking for. "Why? Why would you do that, Itachi!" she yelled.

He let go of her knowing she would never want to be with him again, "I'm sorry, Suki. I never would have done any of this if circumstances were different."

"I believed you! I trusted you! Was I suppose to die too?"

"I didn't kill him, but I was with him in the end so I wasn't surprised to hear about his death and… yes you were," he answered.

Suki backs away from him feeling her heart brake inside her.

"I thought you would be better off not being a survivor this time, that it would be too painful and that you would hate me, which you obviously do."

She backed into the wall behind her and slid down the wall to the floor and began to cry. Itachi wants to comfort her, but knows he can't, he also knows he can't kill her so his only option is to leave her and he starts to.

"Wait…" Suki called from the floor and Itachi turns facing her. "Why did you still give me this, if you knew you were going to be doing this?" she asked holding up her left hand that held the promise ring.

"I bought that almost a year ago, Suki," Itachi said then there's a silence because that didn't answer her question, "I guess I just wanted to pretend as long as possible, and it made you so happy," Itachi finally said.

_'That's why he started acting different, he knew I was going to die. It was after that meeting that made him miss my birthday that this all started,'_ Suki thought. "What was that meeting about? The one on my birthday?" Suki asked.

"The better question would be what was the meeting yesterday about," Itachi said.

"Okay, then tell me both!" Suki said getting frustrated. Itachi doesn't say anything though. "Itachi we've always told each other everything and I think you at least owe me this much!"

Itachi sat down on the bench at the end of her bed, "I'll tell you everything you want to know… will you sit on my lap while I tell you?"

Suki thought it was an odd request, but wanted to know the truth. She stood up and slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap as far away from his a possible and crossed her arms because she didn't want to put them on his shoulders. Itachi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close and that's how they remained while he explained everything to her.

Itachi started by explaining what happened with Shisui. Then he told her that the Uchihas wanted to start a war with the village because they felt they were being controlled and that their role was becoming smaller. Then he told her that he got Madara, an Uchiha who had been driven out by his own relatives for wanting to do the same thing many years earlier, to help him kill the Uchiha clan. So he could get his revenge against his clan instead of the village as a whole, and that if he himself hadn't taken on the task of killing the clan then he wouldn't have been able to keep Sasuke from getting hurt, and that if nothing was done a war would have broke out killing Uchihas anyway.

Itachi had just finished talking and they were both silent for a long time. Suki put her arms around Itachi's neck, "Can I still come with you, Itachi-kun?"

His eyes widen, "Yes."

She kisses him, "I want to spend forever with you."

"You don't hate me?" he asked.

"Silly Tachi, I could never hate you! I was just very hurt and sad, in fact I still am, but my love for you is forever!"

"Just like we will be," Itachi said kissing her again. Instead of leaving the village they decided to stay and blame the whole thing on Madara with the Third's permission that is. Sasuke lives with the two of them until he gets older. So Sasuke grows up to be a happy, non-emo kid who loves and protects the village the way Itachi teaches him to, and marries Sakura. When the third Hokage dies during the chuunin exams Itachi becomes Hokage just like Suki said he would. They eventually get married and have lots of kids. 

THE END


End file.
